


Best Endeavor

by Setii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Dr. Strange Kink Meme, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, IronStrange, M/M, Prompt Fill, Same-Sex Marriage, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, StrangeIron, Tumblr Prompt, tony is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setii/pseuds/Setii
Summary: Five times Stephen's hands failed him and the one time they didn't.





	Best Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another 5+1 and it's IronStrange again.
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/174137323955/doctor-strange-x-either-mordo-or-tony-stephens) on the DoctorStrangeKinkMeme, though it might not exactly fill it.

* * *

  
**I.**  
Stephen's watching a cooking show and maybe the TV has already killed some of his brain cells because he finds himself at the kitchen counter afterwards, a large knife in his slightly shaking hand. He even manages to cut half a cucumber before karma decides to fuck him over once again and he very nearly chops off his index finger.  
He's bleeding all over Tony's favorite towel when said engineer bursts into the room, a wide grin on his face. It actually is funny to watch him go from happy-go-lucky to running-around-like-a-headless-chicken in mere seconds. It's even funnier to watch him struggle with applying a band-aid.  
Stephen thanks him with a peck on the cheek.  
  
  
**II.**  
Naturally, the electric shaver breaks down the day Stephen's in a hurry because he's late for work (which is Tony's fault). His beard is a mess and there's no way he's leaving the tower looking like some hobo - he's got a reputation (and a job) to lose after all. That's why he applies some shaving gel to his skin, takes his old wet razor into his hand and inhales deeply. He's brings the blade to his face, starts to move his hand-  
-only to slip and cut himself all across his left cheek. It's bleeding madly and Stephen curses, violently tossing the razor into the sink. He's still bleeding when Tony walks in. His eyes dart from Stephen's wound to the discarded razor and back.  
With a half-smile, Tony picks up the shaver and turns towards his husband. Stephen doesn't bother to stop him.  
  
  
**III.**  
Again, Stephen's fingers are bleeding. It's his own fault for accidentally dropping his glass and then trying to pick up the shards. It's only getting worse when he tries to wipe the blood off the marble floor - he just spreads it further and soon it's one giant stain that'll probably take ages to get rid of.  
It takes him some time to patch up his palms and when he's finally ready, he's pretty sure that a preschooler could have done better than him. He's about to rip the band-aids off again when the door opens and Tony comes in. By now, his husband seems to be used to Stephen bleeding all over the place, so instead of patronizing him, Tony kisses his battered hands, smiling slightly against his skin.  
  
  
**IV.**  
Really, he should know better than to handle boiling water all by himself. On a good day, it's not a problem at all. However, today's a rather bad day and it hurts him to even lift the kettle off the stove. Halfway through filling his cup the pain spikes and his fingers spasm.  
The hot water burns his sensitive skin, his scars feel as if they were on fire. Stephen hisses sharply and drops the kettle. It hits the floor with a bang, alerting Tony who's sitting at the table, a newspaper in hand. In an instant, Tony is at Stephen's side, manhandling him towards the sink and turning on the faucet. The cold water eases the pain pretty quickly and Stephen's left feeling devastated.  
  
  
**V.**  
He found a long-lost photograph and wants to surprise Tony by hanging it up. It can't be that hard to drive a nail into the wall - only that it is and the hammer hits his thumb instead. Stephen curses loudly and lets the tool drop to floor. His finger is turning an interesting shade of red and he's certain that it'll take some time for the pain to die down.  
At least this time Tony's not here to see him make a fool of himself yet again.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
**+I.**  
Tony hasn't left his lab for roughly three and a half days by now and Stephen's starting to feel antsy. In the evening, he takes the elevator downstairs and briskly walks into Tony's sanctuary. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees his husband lying face down on the floor. Stephen rushes to Tony's side, kneels and checks his vital signs - he's breathing heavily, his temperature is way too high. Surely, he forgot to sleep (again!) and caught a cold. It's not the first time this has happened and Stephen figures that it won't be the last.  
He sighs and lifts Tony up into his arms, carrying him towards the elevator. For once, his hands don't fail him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time for me to fill a prompt, I'm so nervous 8D


End file.
